Détail
by joelle-sama
Summary: Aramis se penche sur l'amitié qui l'unit aux autres mousquetaires. Pourrait-elle leur dire la vérité à son sujet?


**Détail**

Le carillon de Notre-Dame venait tout juste de sonner cinq heures quand Aramis entendit un petit « hum hum » derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit d'Artagnan qui lui souriait un peu timidement. L'attitude étrange du gascon, habituellement pleine de confiance, annonçait plutôt une conversation confidentielle.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret, il s'était peu à peu rapproché d'elle, lui soutirant ici et là certains détails de sa vie passée, ou des conseils pour mieux séduire sa douce Constance…le tout dans la plus pure amitié, mais Aramis avait bien deviné que sa féminité la rendait fascinante aux yeux de son jeune ami.

«Vous être vraiment habile avec les chevaux, » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Merci ! » répondit-elle, sachant très bien que ce compliment n'était pas le but de la visite de d'Artagnan. Elle le sentait mal à l'aise…qu'allait-il lui demander cette fois ? Elle sourit encore avant de recommencer à bouchonner son cheval.

« Euh… »

Elle eut un petit rire. Décidément, être une femme mousquetaire décontenançait son ami !

« Allons, » fit-elle. « Nous sommes seuls dans cette écurie…que voulez-vous me demander cette fois-ci ? »

Le gascon reprit confiance et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous être vraiment un étrange animal ! »

« Et vous, un drôle de mousquetaire ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? »  
Il rit de bon cœur. Constance ne lui avait-il pas dit la même chose un jour ? Sa mine reprit un peu du sérieux qu'il avait au début avant d'enchaîner:

« Est-ce que c'est dur ? »

Le regard d'Aramis l'interrogea. « Qu'est-ce qui est dur ? »

« D'être mousquetaire ? »

« Pardieu, vous en êtes un, vous en savez quelque chose ! » Elle se jouait un peu de lui, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir. Mais c'était si amusant de le voir rougir !

« Je veux dire… » Il se rapprocha d'elle, la gêne visible sur son visage. « Est-ce que c'est dur, POUR VOUS, d'être mousquetaire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur une botte de foin et contempla la résidence du capitaine de Tréville, à l'autre bout de la cour.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle vaguement. « Tout me semble si naturel parfois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile ? » Il fixa son regard sur elle. « Moi, c'est d'endurer les rebuffades du Capitaine. Il est si sévère ! »

Elle rit doucement. C'est vrai qu'il était tellement austère ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui permettrait, à ELLE, de faire partie de son régiment !

D'Artagnan reprit. « Est-ce que ce fut d'apprendre l'art de l'épée ? »

« Mmm…j'avoue au contraire que ce fut plutôt plaisant. »

« Monter à cheval ? »

« Ça, je savais déjà ! » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un autre sourire.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer de leur solitude, mais baissa quand même la voix pour poser sa prochaine question.

« Vous habiller en homme ? »

« Les vêtement masculins sont très confortables, croyez-moi ! »

« Vous conduire comme un homme ? »

« Si vous saviez tout le plaisir qu'on trouve dans les tavernes !... »

Ils rirent tout deux. D'Artagnan n'ignorait pas qu'Aramis, sans les détester, n'était pas toujours très friande des beuveries et ripailles de ses compagnons.

Le regard de la femme s'obscurcit légèrement. Au loin, elle remarqua quelques-un de leurs confrères qui quittaient l'endroit sans les apercevoir. « Non…ce qui est le plus difficile…c'est de mentir à mes amis. »

D'Artagnan ne sut que répondre. Ne voyant pas son embarras, elle poursuivit.

« Oh, bien sûr, on dira que ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé si j'étais réellement un homme ou non ! » Elle eut un petit rire, presque forcé. « Pourtant… »

Son visage se couvrit légèrement de tristesse. Fixant vaguement le plafond de l'écurie, elle murmura « Un pêché par omission, c'est tout de même un pêché. »

D'Artagnan était resté silencieux pendant cette confidence. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette réponse... Il détestait lui voir ce visage triste ! Cette mélancolie qui l'habitait par moments, sans crier gare…ce regard lointain, fixant un passé à jamais disparu. Ce regard, qu'il avait enfin compris pour la première fois sur Belle-Isle…

« Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas a vérité ? »  
La question était sortie de ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois ! Elle s'était sûrement posé la même question mille et une fois ! Il se gifla mentalement pour cette maladresse.

Aramis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, entourant fermement les jambes de ses bras.  
« Je suis terrorisée, » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme ne pu retenir une faible exclamation.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis laissa tomber son front sur ses genoux. Recroquevillée de cette façon, elle semblait si fragile, si petite. Il voulait être son ami, pas la rendre encore plus triste ! D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité, il admirait encore plus ses qualités ; elle n'avait visiblement pas peur de la mort, de la douleur, des défis, elle l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois ! Elle était forte, têtue, incassable ! Mais face à ces deux hommes, Athos et Porthos, elle devenait apeurée, presque faible.

« Je…je suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il en baissant la tête. « Je n'aurais pas du… »

« Ça va…ne vous en faites pas. Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand un homme interpella le gascon.

« Ohé, d'Artagnan ! Le capitaine vous demande ! »

D'Artagnan se figea. Entre son devoir et laisser son amie sur ces sombres pensées, il ne savait que choisir !

« N'y allez-vous pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Euh…oui… » Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'inclina devant elle, tourna les talons rapidement et parti en courant, se maudissant d'être trop curieux avec la jeune femme.

Le voyant s'éloigner, elle soupira profondément. Elle n'en voulait aucunement au jeune mousquetaire. Pourtant, il avait amorcé en elle une sérieuse réflexion…

Elle se mit à repenser au jour où elle avait accepté le brevet de capitaine des mousquetaires. La réaction d'Athos et de Porthos…Athos l'avait traitée de traître. Porthos l'avait reniée. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas trop réagit; En reconnaissant son médaillon, son désir de vengeance avait subitement ressurgi en elle. Un feu nouveau, l'embrasant toute entière ! Elle était si près du but, elle n'allait pas tout faire échouer à cause d'une amitié ! Elle leur avait stoïquement répondu, sans se soucier des conséquences de ses paroles. Quand elle les avait vus partir, un léger sentiment de tristesse s'était emparé de son cœur…mais n'était-ce pas le prix à payer pour accomplir SA mission ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir mousquetaire, sa nomination n'avait été qu'une conséquence de son superbe apprentissage de l'épée. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle attacher de l'importance à ces hommes, à cette confrérie ?  
Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était d'être près de la maison royale. Les minces indices dont lui avait fait part François à propos de son protégé l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait souhaité que prendre soin des chevaux de la garde rapprochée du roi, exécuter leurs corvées, tout en gardant un œil sur la famille royale…elle ne doutait pas que l'assassin de François s'y montrerait un jour. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à son flair ! Elle avait réussi sur toute la ligne…la preuve était là, sur la poitrine de ce petit homme gras et répugnant. Il ne s'agissait maintenant que de mettre à jour la totalité de leur complot !

Mais pourquoi c'était-elle donné tout ce mal ? Ne suffisait-il pas de tirer son épée et de tuer Manson sur le champ ? Qu'importait qu'elle se fasse arrêter ensuite, d'être démasquée et de finir sur un bûcher ? Elle aurait accompli sa vengeance !

Mais elle n'était pas dupe…

Car même en vengeant François, en tuant Manson mille et une fois, sont ancien fiancé ne reviendrait jamais à la vie. Alors que lui restait-t-il, sinon ses amis ? Elle se refusait à retourner chez elle, et l'idée de se marier avec un autre homme lui paraissait toujours inconcevable. Serait-elle toujours amoureuse d'un cadavre ? D'un autre côté, son habillement masculin lui empêchait une relation avec qui que ce soit. Serait-elle vouée à être seule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à tous ces détails AVANT d'accepter le brevet ?

Peut-être…peut-être lui pardonneraient-ils cette pseudo trahison, quand elle leur dirait comment elle aurait démasqué ces infâmes ?

Ce soir-là, le chemin du retour lui paru bien pesant. A mesure que son cheval la ramenait tranquillement chez elle, elle repensait aux événements de la journée. « Je vous renie ! » lui avait crié Porthos... Porthos ! Cette âme plus que généreuse, toujours sincère…et Athos ! Le regard plein de mépris, il lui avait tourné le dos. Comme elle avait eu envie de les rejoindre ! De leur dire « non ! vous vous trompez ! Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! je sais qu'un complot se dessine à la Cour, j'en ai la preuve ! Aidez-moi ! » Seule dans sa modeste demeure, elle avait laissé libre cour à sa peine en faisant glisser des larmes sur ses joues. Serrant les poings, elle avait re-maudit ce bandit qui lui avait tout enlevé : son amour, son avenir, son identité, sa féminité ! Comme elle aurait eu envie de tout leur avouer, de pleurer sur leurs épaules et de leur dire combien difficile était de porter toute seule tous ces secrets !

Elle dormit très mal, sinon très peu, cette nuit-là. Le lendemain fut pire.

Affronter les regards, parfois énigmatiques, parfois jaloux, parfois courroucés des autres mousquetaires. Se rendre au Louvre pour se faire ordonner de capturer ses amis pour des raisons aussi injustes que mensongères ! Mais plus encore de voir ce…ce DÉGOUTANT personnage la regarder avec un air suffisant ! 'Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, je vais te tuer aussi horriblement que tu as fais mourir François !'  
Sa peine avait alors fait place à de la colère. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, déjouons le plan de l'ennemi et accomplissons cette tant-attendue vengeance. Ensuite, expliquons-nous aux autres. Et s'ils refusaient de l'entendre, elle prendrait son mousquet et le retournerait contre elle-même. Elle irait rejoindre François…

Cette pensée l'avait presque réconfortée quand elle entra brusquement chez Bonacieux, y trouvant Athos et Porthos attablés. Comment elle fit prisonnier son ami ? Les détails semblaient si flous dans sa mémoire…le rôle qu'elle devait jouer et le masque qu'elle devait porter lui avait ôtés toute notion de la réalité….

« Aramis ? »  
Étaient-ils déjà en train de marcher dans les couloirs de la prison ? Entendre son nom, doucement prononcé, l'avait fait sortir de sa carapace.

« Qui-a-t-il ? »

« Vous avez des raisons secrètes pour agir ainsi ? »

Que répondre ? Elle rageait d'être réduite à jouer les traîtres, ne pouvait-il pas voir la supercherie, lui dont l'œil avisé ne manquait aucun détail ? Pardieu, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était une femme, il devait donc être totalement aveugle !

« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que vous avez accepté le brevet et repoussé notre amitié ».

Elle sourit. Non. Au timbre de sa voix, il n'était pas fâché. Au contraire, il s'était inquiété pour elle ! En fait, il avait tout compris ! Son indignation manifestée lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce maudit brevet était-elle feinte ?

« C'est juste. Je l'ai fait afin de découvrir la vérité sur une affaire me concernant…Dès que je serai fixé, je vous le ferai savoir. D'ici là, je vous demanderais le silence. »

« J'ai compris…bonne chance ! »

Elle avait eu l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Tout n'était donc pas perdu ! Il avait compris…et quand Athos comprenait, Porthos et d'Artagnan finissaient par comprendre aussi !

Elle était sortie de la prison seule. Elle avait cherché frénétiquement un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards. Elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ! Enfin, elle s'était jetée dans un coin sombre et avait enroulé ses bras sur elle-même, comme si ce semblant d'étreinte aurait pu la consoler. Elle aurait tellement voulu serrer Athos contre elle et lui demander pardon…. « Pardonnez-moi Athos ! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu vous trahir…merci de me faire confiance…je ne mérite pas votre amitié ! » Puis elle se serait jetée contre Porthos. «Ne redites jamais ces mots, 'Je vous renie !' »

Plus elle y repensait, plus elle sentait son cœur se briser.

Pouvait-elle révéler son secret et risquer, cette fois pour de bon, de perdre l'amitié de ses amis ? Par elle ne savait quel miracle, d'Artagnan ne s'était pas vraiment formalisé de sa véritable nature. Il avait certes été surpris…mais la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait soignée témoignait de ses véritables sentiments. Il ne l'avait pas considérée comme moindre, ni repoussée. Au contraire, il se montrait maintenant un peu plus protecteur, mais également à la fois un peu plus accessible. Comme s'il était plus à l'aise de se confier à une femme.

Elle sourit en repensant à leur combat sur Belle-Isle. Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser seule, mais il avait répondu qu'il voulait rester près d'elle et la défendre. Comme si elle avait besoin de protection ! Une femme reste une femme, après tout…

Le rapprochement entre elle et d'Artagnan lui avait fait du bien. Il lui posait beaucoup de questions, à propos de Constance, de sentiments…. Visiblement, il s'intéressait à elle. Pure amitié bien sûr, mais il tenait à en savoir plus. Il buvait ses paroles et s'extasiait presque. A n'en pas douter, elle était pour lui un phénomène.

Mais…qu'en serait-il des deux autres ? Elle connaissait Athos et Porthos depuis bien plus longtemps que d'Artagnan. On pouvait « omettre » certains détails sur une amitié d'à peine une année, mais qu'en était-il d'un mensonge qui durait depuis plus de 6 ans ?

_Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas la vérité ?_ Les mots de son jeune ami lui paraissaient bien naturels. On ne se révèle pas comme femme comme on admet qu'on n'a pas vraiment exécuté Milady ! Admettre son sexe revenait à affirmer qu'elle avait menti tout le temps, tous les jours, à bafouer la compagnie des mousquetaires, à compromettre le capitaine de Tréville, à déshonorer le roi et le pays tout entier !

_François, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?..._  
Mais François avait réglé le problème dès sa naissance : il était né mâle, pas femelle ! Il n'y avait donc personne pour la comprendre ?

Mais c'était si dur de mentir…Mentir en tant que tel n'était pas compliqué. Cacher la vérité à ses amis, voilà où était le problème !

Ses pas la guidèrent naturellement vers la salle commune, où elle savait qu'ils seraient là, tous les trois. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant dans le ciel une belle couleur orangée. Les autres mousquetaires auraient quitté la caserne. Elle pourrait leur parler seul à seul.

« Athos…Porthos…je dois vous dire quelque chose… »

Elle sentait le regard plein de compassion de d'Artagnan sur elle. Quoiqu'il advienne, il serait là pour l'épauler. Elle n'était pas seule. Les deux autres hommes étaient intrigués, mais en même temps perplexes.

Elle leur tourna le dos. Elle ôterait son pourpoint et déferait les bandages qui enserraient sa poitrine, puis elle se retournerait et leur montrerait son corps à moitié nu.

Silencieusement, ses doigts détachèrent la première agrafe de son pourpoint. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes. Ils allaient la rejeter et la renier. Les femmes ne sont pas admises chez les mousquetaires, et encore moins les femmes menteuses ! Mais vivre dans le mensonge…était-ce un détail à négliger ?

La deuxième agrafe sauta. Ses mains tremblaient terriblement ! Pas seulement ses mains, sont corps tout entier ! Elle avait l'impression de grelotter, alors que c'était l'émotion qui brisait toute sa prestance altière.

Une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. « Hey, Aramis…est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Son regard croisa celui de Porthos, puis celui d'Athos qui s'était rapproché aussi. Leur sourire en disait long sur la tendresse qu'ils lui manifestaient.

« Nous avons tous des secrets que nous ne voulons pas déterrer…si vous n'êtes pas prêt à nous révéler le vôtre, nous n'en garderons aucune rancune, » lui dit doucement Athos.

Ses doigts étaient toujours accrochés au collet de son pourpoint. Sous le tissu, elle pouvait sentir la chaîne de son médaillon…le médaillon de François. Que serait-elle devenue s'il n'était pas mort ? Elle serait devenue une épouse, une mère…elle aurait vécu une vie paisible, loin de tout. Une vie normale, quoi !  
Soudain, tout devint tellement plus clair. Pendant six ans, elle avait ruminé ce qu'elle avait perdu, oubliant ce qu'elle avait acquis. Si François n'était pas mort, jamais elle n'aurait connu une vie insolite de mousquetaire, de chevauchées, d'aventures qui provoquaient d'intenses palpitations, de coup de mousquets dans l'épaule, de cicatrices, de beuveries, de parties de cartes, de plaisanteries, de liberté, de prisons, de reines en détresse, de ducs à cacher, d'ennemis à terrasser, de canons, d'épées mais surtout d'amis ! D'amis pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie et qui en avaient fait autant pour elle!

Elle leur sourit tristement. Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant?

« Quoique nous serions plutôt curieux de connaître ENFIN vos cachoteries ! » continua Porthos, ajoutant un clin d'œil à ses paroles.

Elle ne put retenir une larme de joie…ou était-ce de soulagement ? Devant une telle déclaration d'amitié, que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Voyez-vous…je suis… »

Elle s'arrêta, serrant presqu'à le rompre le précieux médaillon. Le portrait de Renée s'y trouvait, caché sous un rubis. La vraie Renée resterait encore un moment sous la casaque bleu et or.

« Je suis…vraiment heureux d'avoir les meilleurs amis du monde ! » Elle se jeta contre Porthos et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Puis rapidement elle fit de même avec Athos, puis avec d'Artagnan.

« Merci pour tout, »murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de ce dernier, tout en le serrant un peu plus fort que les autres.

« Mais voyons, Aramis…je suis certain que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez nous avouer de prime abord ! » lui dit Athos, souriant aussi.

Était-ce si important de tout dire maintenant ?  
« Vraiment ? » répondit-elle. « Ah oui, c'est exact…mais le reste…ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Plus tard, elle leur dirait. Un jour, ils sauraient son vrai nom et toute son histoire. Et ce jour-là, elle en était sûre, ils seraient encore ses amis.

Elle sourit enfin.  
François était mort, il ne reviendrait jamais… mais il lui avait laissé un si bel héritage ! : Non pas un, ni deux, mais trois amis merveilleux.

OWARI!


End file.
